My Time Traveled Daddy
by Hipyon
Summary: Naruto leaves the future due to a promise to Rikudo at a cost of losing his memories of Konoha. While back in the past little Naruto goes to find his own 'daddy' which he finds in his older self. Time travel fic


Hey guys! I haven't written a fanfic in a while. My English is really shaky but I hope its ok! Well enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto

=============/

He was at a breaking point, too tired to move anymore but destiny continues to push him forward despite how much he resisted. Fighting became second nature for him now and he absolutely hated it. The life of a ninja was exhausting and never ending. To protect or to destroy, it used all the same means in which to fight.

Naruto Uzumaki, age 32, at the age where he could be a father but never had a chance to due to the constant fighting to keep his village safe. In order for peace, sacrifices were needed. His happiness was given to protect the smiles of his village. But there was only so much he could stand, and he grew tired. He laid at the top of hokage monument on his own head that was carved into the mountain. He succeeded his dream but at what cost? He chuckled to himself slightly as he gazed upon the sky.

The sun was setting the mixture of colors that filled the sky was absolutely beautiful. The world seem so small from where he sat. So many thing happened right here it baffled him almost. The light wind that tickled his skin only made him feel calmer.

"I wonder how Jiji was able to manage all the way to his old age. He sure is strong. Isn't that right Riku-san?" A figure appeared from the shadows. An old man stood with a still expression as he held his staff. It was Rikudo Sennin who appeared before Naruto. He stood there speaking no words in response. He only waited for Naruto who sat up while flashing a smile towards the old sage. He hoped to get some sort of response from the old man but to no avail.

"I guess it's time huh?" Again the sage made no movement. That didn't bother Naruto though. He stretched out his hands before he stood up and turned towards the sage.

"Since won't be able to remember anything after this I just wanted to tell you thanks for the help during the Fourth war." Grinning more widely than he usually did while holding up a peace sign. Turning around to take one more last look at his village. He took it in one more time, the beautiful view before him of his home, his friends. It pained him but he knew this had to be done.

"Naruto…" The sage finally spoke, his solemn voice was soothing to the soul. A very old voice that kind of reminded Naruto of Saidame.

"I know…. Well this is good-bye everyone. Thank you for everything. " So many memories ran through his thoughts that lead him here. Meeting so many people, growing in so many ways and going through all the obstacles he and his friends went through. His life was really filled with ups and downs but every moment was worth it. It made who he was today and he was thankful for all the memories he was able to acquire throughout his life.

He took one step forward and fell off the monument, plummeting downwards. The sage above shook his staff lightly, making a light ring by the metal clicking against each other. As Naruto fell he closed his eyes and smiled happily.

"The cycle of hatred…. Is finally broken." With that Naruto Uzumaki was no more.

================/

The academy bells rung and all the kids raced out the doors to head home except one boy who stood at the entrance alone. He grumbled at his predicament due to the words on the paper he was holding. The words titled 'Bring your Parent(s) day'. Shoving the paper into his pocket before continuing to walk along the quiet road home. He was an orphan so he doesn't have anyone to bring with him. The other kids would probably tease him for not being able to bring a parent to brag about.

He was jealous of everyone who could brag about their parents. Whether being a florist or an elite jounin, it was all the same. He wonder why his parents would leave him in this world all alone. Did his parents even love him? He decided to drop by Ichiraku instead to lighten his mood a bit. Ichiraku's ramen always made him happier.

The boy waddled over to the stand and climbed onto the chairs. It was a little tall for his 6 years old statue considering he was a little shorter than average, not like he would admit that.

"Teuchi! Can I get Miso ramen please?" He waved his little arm up so that Teuchi could notice him. The old man turned around as smiled happily wave his ladle.

"Sure thing. Anything for my number one customer." He went back to cooking and placed a bowl of miso ramen in front of the boy whose eyes sparkled. The boy consumed the bowl within minutes, cleaning the bowl spotless.

"Ahhhhh….. That hits the spot." He patted his belly in a satisfied victory over the ramen bowl.

"So what's bringing your mood down?" The boy looked up to Teuchi with a frown.

"N-nothing…" The boy looked away, fidgeting slightly under the man's gaze. He chuckled while placing another bowl in front of the boy.

"I've known you long enough. You can't fool me. Here, take another bowl. Don't worry, this one is on the house." He smiled at the boy before pulling back. The boy was touched by the kindness from the man he didn't want to lie.

"Next week is bring your parents day…" He said before slowly stuffing his face. Teuchi soften, realizing how much it's probably hurting the boy right now to be reminded he doesn't have parents. The kid was kicked out of the orphanage at a small age of 4 and he's still able to continue on strongly. That's why Teuchi loved the boy like his own child. In a way he admire the little kid's strength but seeing him so down in the dumps broke his heart a little. If it wasn't for the fact that he was busy next week he would have gone with the kid.

"Hey, that gives me an idea. Why don't you find someone to substitute?" Naruto head perked up at the suggestion while tilting his head slightly.

"Substitute?" He questioned. Teuchi nodded while smiling.

"Yes, someone who can go instead. You can ask the hokag—" The boy jumped off his chair in excitement. His arms flailed back and forth as his eyes glimmered from the idea.

"You mean find my own mommy and daddy? You mean they're out there and I need to look for them? Thanks Teuchi! I'm going to start right now!" Without wasting a second the little boy was out of the stand and running before Teuchi could stop him. Teuchi sigh at the misunderstanding but the boy would probably come back sooner or later after his great search. He walked back into the kitchen and continued to cook.

===========/

The boy was tired after hours of looking for his parent he still haven't found one. He sat on the swing that hung on the tree in front of the academy. He always went here when he was lonely. It was a spot just for him where everyone stayed away from whether he wanted them to or not. The sun was setting and everything was really quiet. It gave him great ease from this scene. After basking in the silence long enough he hopped off the swing and made his way home. He would look for his parents tomorrow. He was so lost in his thoughts he didn't pay attention and tripped over something.

"Hey! What was that for?" A voice cried out. He looked up to see a girl from his class. Her name was Ino if he remembered correctly. She looked angry while both hands were on her hips.

"You stepped on my sand castle you dork!" He looked over to see a small hill of sand that had a big hole through it from his foot.

"Sorry" He muttered quietly.

"Well you better be! You're such an airhead if you couldn't pay attention to where you were walking. Your parents must be as airheaded as you are." She flipped her hair back a bit while smirking at the little boy on the ground.

"Well unlike papa. He's an elite jounin! He was head of the T… I…. uh whatever it was! He is super strong." She puffed proudly before turning her heel and walked off. Before she went any further the boy yelled back in retaliation.

"Well my daddy is super strong too! He can totally beat your daddy!" The boy said angrily. The girl whipped around and stuck her tongue out.

"Yea right! You don't even have a daddy."

"I do too!"

"Do not!"

"Yes I do! He's really tall and and… he has blonde hair like me and blue eyes! He super strong and fight for the weak. My daddy is super cool and….." He paused slightly as he was fighting the tears from falling from his eyes. Emotion just exploded as he desperately wanted to believe his next words with all his heart.

"….. and my daddy cares for me a lot." He rubbed his eyes with his sleeve and rubbing his nose from the slight sniffle. Ino was didn't say anything for a moment. She knew deep down she was being a little mean but couldn't help her childish personality by wanting to rile the boy up.

"Well if that's true than bring your daddy next week and we'll see." She turned away and left the boy there. He looked back at the fading figure with more determination then what he had before. He didn't have time to be going home now, he had to go out to find his daddy. He ran out and snuck past the guards. Into the deep forest looking for his soon to be daddy.

================/

It was the middle of the night and the moon shined brightly in the night sky. The small boy was miles away from the village but he hasn't found anyone who could be his daddy. He had grown tired after the long walk but was completely lost so he didn't know where to go to head home. It was getting really cold too. He curled up into a ball to keep himself warm. He laid next to a bush and decided to sleep it off and continue searching in the morning. Though after a few minutes heard rustling sounds heading his way. It startled him awake. A group of men appeared from the shadows holding up many weapons. They looked like thugs and more and more started to appear from the shadows. The boy quivered in fear as one approached him.

"Hey boss, there's a kid here."

"He probably ran away or something. Maybe we can sell him for some extra cash." One of the other thugs suggested. As one reached out towards the boy, he quickly bit on the thug's hand and ran away as fast as his little leg could carry him.

"Why you little—" The thug caught up to the boy quickly and kicked the boy in the stomach, sending him flying into a tree.

"That'll teach ya" The boy felt absolute pain coursing throughout his body as he spat some blood out. He held his stomach in pain. He felt frozen in fear and scared. He shouldn't have left the village. He should have ignored Ino and gone on with his life like he usually did. Maybe his daddy doesn't exist out there after all. He looks up to see the man holding up a knife that will soon end his life. He closed his eyes waiting for the inevitable to come. But it never came. He opened his eyes again to see a tall figure above him, twisting the wrist of the thug, causing him to drop the knife.

"You guys are pretty cowardly picking on a kid like that." The stranger chuckled before kicking the thug at his ankle and flipping the man over. The thug lost conscious immediately as soon as he hit the ground. The small boy looked at the man in awe at how quickly he took out the man.

"Hey, dude why are you taking so long with a kid—" The group of thugs were startled to see their boss on the ground. They quickly pulled their weapons out.

"What did you do to boss you punk?" The thug snarled.

"Oh nothing. I thought he would like a nap." He whistle happily while twirling the knife in his hands.

"Get em!" The gang of thugs charged towards him. The stranger jumped right over their shoulders and kicked one in the face. After that he twirled around and stabbed another guy in the eye.

"Boop, got'cha" He filed through the group of men almost like he was dancing. It was almost too easy for him that it made the group only angrier. They charged at the stranger with stronger aggression but the stranger only laughed it off.

The little boy watched in absolutely amazement seeing how easily the stranger was beating so many people. Then suddenly he remember his earlier words.

**_He's really tall and and… he has blonde hair like me and blue eyes!_**

The stranger was really big. Taller than anyone there but not just his height. Even a 6 year old can feel the big aura that the stranger was emitting. The stranger had blonde hair just like him and his blue eyes lit under the moonlight. They were warm and filled with spirit. Welcoming everything that came his way and without a care in the world. He noticed there were whisker marks on his cheeks like him. His carefree smile reminded him of a child but it was wonderful.

**_He super strong and fight for the weak. My daddy is super cool and…_**

The stranger continue dance around the group of thugs, taking them out easily. Finally deciding to end it he ran towards the center of the group and started to write something in the air. The words became visible as he wrote and glowed.

"Juryoku no fuinjustu!" In an instant, everyone slammed into the ground and lost consciousness. He chuckled happily before he turn towards the boy. He ruffled the little boy's hair.

"You ok kid?" The stranger asked. He went on his knees so that he could be at the kid's height

_**…..my daddy cares for me a lot.**_

The boy's eyes widen as his mouth hung open. Without knowing he let tears fall down his cheeks. The boy, Naruto Uzukmaki, knew he finally found what he was looking for.

The stranger panicked from the sudden tears from the kid.

"Hey, kid don't cry. I took them out, they won't hurt you anymore. Where are you parents? I'll take you to them" The stranger said quickly, hoping he could calm the kid. But suddenly Naruto jumped towards the stranger and hugged his leg. He cried loudly into the man's pants, covering it with his tears and snot. No matter what the stranger did, Naruto refused to let go.

"Daddy I found you!" He cried.

The stranger blinked for a moment to process what the kid just said.

"Say what?"

======================/

I'm done! It's a bit short but I'll try to make longer chapters in the future….. maybe….. SOBBS

I'm writing a few more fics but I don't know if I should post it. It's about Naruto meeting all the other Jinchuurikis as a kid. Anyways thanks for reading~ See you guys later!


End file.
